Of Siblings and Lovers
by TheBlueOneTried
Summary: War against Cersei Lannister is being discussed, and Jaime is not sure if betraying his sister was the right thing to do. Brienne comes to help.


**Summary: War against Cersei Lannister is being discussed, and Jaime is not sure if betraying his sister was the right thing to do. Brienne comes to help.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones  
**

* * *

 **Of Siblings and Lovers  
**

* * *

Jaime Lannister went down the wide, frosted stairs, into snow-covered courtyard.

His shuddering breath turned into a mist in the winter air.

The whiteness and calmness of his surroundings stood in sharp contrast to the heated discussion that took place inside just minutes ago.

Queen Daenerys and Jon Snow were discussing with Sansa, Arya and Bran the issue of war against Cersei.

Jaime's contributions during the war against the Undead made Daenerys and the Starks consider him an ally nowadays, but this hasn't always been the case. No one doubted his loyalty anymore, but he himself wasn't so confident now.

He wanted Cersei defeated. He didn't want her dead.

Seeing Daenerys seething with anger as he did during today's meeting did not help. With unusual for her cruelty, the Mother of Dragons had no doubt what fate should meet his sister. In a raised voice, with clenched fists, she clearly stated her judgement. Sansa and Arya weren't any better. The older of the sisters spoke calmly the same words that Daenerys almost shouted. Arya silently agreed with her sister. Jaime didn't even look at Bran. He knew the young man will always loathe him and his family, rightfully so.

Jon wasn't as strict, but his voice couldn't break through the arguments of the rest.

Not being able to stand that quarrel anymore, Jaime asked for a short break in their meeting, and went outside.

He inhaled deeply the icy air and tried to clear his mind. He looked at the trees around, naked branches adorned with snow.

Two trees grew intertwined, reminding him of siblings, or lovers perhaps.  
He clenched his left fist, fingertips numb from the cold, yearning the warmth of another's hand.

He heard footsteps approaching. He didn't have to look back to know it was her. She, who never doubted him, even when everyone else did.

Brienne moved close enough so he would feel her presence, yet stayed quiet, not interrupting his reverie.

He closed his eyes, familiar presence bringing him at least some relief. The image of graceful, golden-haired, green-eyed woman vanished from his thoughts, only to be replaced by much less feminine, yet not less appealing to him person.

"You will catch a cold." She said after a while.

He could almost feel her blue eyes fixed on his back.

"It's getting a bit too hot in there, I agree," she added, "but it's better than freezing here."

"Not really." Jaime muttered.

Brienne moved a bit closer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Jaime asked, green eyes meeting blue.

"I know this must be hell for you. We are talking about your sister, after all," she said, not without hesitation. She wasn't sure if calling the problem by name wouldn't upset Jaime even more.

Their hands brushed accidentally, and she wanted to take a step back, but then she felt cold fingers grab her own firmly, refusing to let go.

She looked at him, surprised, but his eyes were closed.

"Sometimes… I forget why I left her," he said quietly. "But now I remember."

He squeezed her hand.

Opening his eyes he looked at the intertwined trees again. On second thought, they weren't similar at all.

 _Lovers then, not siblings. Definitely lovers._ He thought to himself.

They stood together, two warm hearts surrounded by merciless winter, hands entwined like the cold tree branches.

"Shall we go inside?" Brienne asked.

"Yes."

And they did.

* * *

 **The end...**

 **or maybe not. I wrote this to have some fun with this idea and characters and I really like the outcome. Maybe I shall write something more? Or develop this subject in a longer story? We will see, but it's complete for now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
